The Hero
by cosplayadict
Summary: England gets invaded by terrorists and America springs into action to save the man he loves. Rated T for some mild swearing but not to bad. WARNING: this story containing yaoi (boyxboy) and there is a character death. You have been warned so don't complain.


**Hey everyone. This is an idea i came up with a while ago and i finally got around to writing. Please enjoy and sorry for any OOCness that i didn't fix. I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"BUT WHY CAN'T I HELP HIM!" America yelled pounding an angry fist down on president Obama's desk.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but, we have no ties with England. So in order to stay out of this we can't get involved." Obama said calmly trying to make the stubborn personification see reason. _ If only England hadn't been invaded, then none of this would be happening._ England had been invaded by terrorist from Russia early that day. Russia had sent them to kill England the personification so that they could claim the dead nation in the name of their own.

"If I don't even try to save him, what kind of hero would I be then?!" America said, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. However it wasn't just his 'Hero' title that he was worried about, it was the fact that at any moment the man he had always been in love with could be killed at any moment. "Screw this! I'm gonna go save Iggy whether you like it or not!" With that the enraged American ran out of the president's office to his WWII fighter jet.

As the blond nation was flying over the Atlantic to his crush's aid, he gave an internal command which was, "Iggy don't die! If you die on me I'll never be able to live with myself!" and he just prayed that the command would be followed.

When land finally came into view it had been nearly three hours since he took off. Normally it would have taken much longer but America was pushing the jet as hard as possible. He didn't care if the engine burned out, as long as it got him to his destination.

It took him five more minutes to land his air craft in the giant lawn of the endangered nation. America grabbed a pistol that he always carried in his plain just in case of emergencies, and ran to the giant mansion that was less than thirty yards away. The front door to the gigantic house was hanging off of its hinges and there where sounds coming from the mansion of an obvious struggle happening. America charged into the house and shot the first guy he saw who was a tall well built man with dirty blonde hair. Thankfully for the man he had been killed instantly so he didn't feel anything.

"IGGY! IGGY WHERE ARE YOU DUDE!" America yelled running through the house, killing three more people along the way.

America started to look in every single room for the in danger nation. After five more minutes, killing two more men, and taking a bullet to his left arm, America finally found who he was looking for.

"AMERICA!" England said throwing his arms around the larger man.

"Iggy..." America said hugging the man around him, and burring his face in his choppy blonde hair.

England gave a sudden gasp and before America could even think of a reason why the man could have gasped, he felt a sharp pain in lower back for he had just been shot. The taller nation bit down on his lower lip trying to distract himself from the pain in his back. America let go of the smaller man as he quickly turned around, shielding his long time crush with his own body and began to shoot blindly at the terrorist that had just shot him.

America did succesfully kill the man but not before he himself had reseved a shot to his upper right arm. "Come on Iggy we're getting out of here." The ingured nation said grabbing the other nation's wrist leading him as quickly as he could manage to the front door.

Before they rounded the corner that would lead them to the open space with the front door a mear twenty feet away from the two, America stopped and put a finger to his mouth motioning to the large browed man to remain silent while he saw if it was safe. America looked around the corner, being careful not to be spotted. There he saw one very tall man who, if he shaved off his bushy mustache and, had blonde hair instead of a deep almost black brown, would look exactly like the Russian who had sent these awful men. The American then went back behind the corner where he and the scared brit were hiding.

Then America started shooting blindly in the direction of the Russian, making sure that as he ran he kept the wild haired man safely behind him were if the man did, and probably would, start shooting would be safe.

As suspected the brown haired man heard the first few shots that missed him by mere centimeters and started shooting at the oncoming pair. Three of the man's bullets did find their target, each piercing the charging American's chest, narrowly missing his heart.

However two of America's bullets did hit the man's heart killing him almost instantly.

Once said man saw the other man fall, he himself crippled to the ground, barley able to get air into his lungs. "OH MY GOD!" England yelled as he quickly fell to the injured man's side. "Y-You're going to be OK America! D-Don't worry!" The brit stuttered looking around for something, anything that could be helpful.

But before England could do anything, or even move, America weakly lifted the hand closest to the flustered brit gently putting it on the latter's knee, and trying to give him his best smile that he could muster. "...Iggy..." The blonde haired man said so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "There's something... I've been meaning... to tell you... for a long time now..."

"Yes what is it!" England said taking the wounded man's hand in his.

"I love you... And since I am... the hero... I have to die... If that means saving... my damsel in distress..." He could no longer even half heartedly hold up his head for he had lost to much blood and had no energy left.

"Don't talk like your going to die you bloody git! You're going to be fine!" England replied, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes at any moment.

"...I Love you Iggy... and just know... I'll always be there to rescue... you..." That was the last thing the American said, or ever would say. England couldn't stay string any longer. The tears that had been threatening to pour, spilt out of his eyes onto the still bleeding body of the once loud man.

The crying man could hardly speak. He just hugged he lifeless corps, crying into it's shoulder. "I-I l-love you t-to!" He gasped between sobs.

America died that day to save the man he loved...

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all liked it even though it is kinda a downer. Please review and tell me what you thought. I love to read all of the reviews on my stories.**


End file.
